Dime si me quieres
by MissKiaraJones
Summary: One-Shot Captain Swan centrado en el episodio 4x11. Después de que Emma le devuelva el corazón a Killian él necesita hablar con ella sobre lo que ha sentido durante el tiempo que ha estado bajo el dominio de Rumple y sobre sus sentimientos hacia Emma. ¿Por fin le dirá te amo? Y si lo hace ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?


Emma y killian continuaban en Grany's. Había sido un día de muchas emociones y despedidas. Y en la parte trasera de la vieja cafetería habían encontrado un lugar tranquilo para poder estar juntos y solos, algo difícil en Storybrook.

Después de que Emma le devolviese el corazón a Hook, ambos amantes se fundieron en un apasionado beso. El cuerpo de él aprisionó el de ella contra la pared, pero no con brusquedad si no con mucha pasión y suavidad. No había ni un centímetro de su piel que no desease acariciar, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y se entrecortaban con cada beso.

La Salvadora deslizaba suavemente sus dedos entre los oscuros cabellos de Killian y él con su brazo rodeaba la cintura de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Sus labios se separaron y abrieron los ojos, permaneciendo unos segundos inmóviles, sin decir nada, solamente contemplándose uno al otro. Pero Emma comenzó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio.

Él la escuchaba, sonriendo, sin poder dejar de mirarla, envuelto en la dulce melodía de su voz y recordando el sabor de esos labios, abrasadores como el fuego cuando rozaban su piel.

—Me estás escuchando Killian? —preguntó ella al notarlo distraído.

— Lo siento, amor —respondió, bajando paulatinamente el sonido de su voz y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara.

—¿Estás bien? —Emma estaba confundida, debía estar feliz, todo había acabado.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de Killian, de esos labios que apenas hace unos minutos devoraban su boca con deseo.

El silencio se había adueñado del escaso espacio que había entre ellos, sus cuerpos continuaban pegados, en sus pieles aún estaban grabadas las huellas de los ardientes besos, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Sobre todo en Killian.

Emma con su mano izquierda continuó acariciando el pelo de él, mientras que con su otra mano tocó dulcemente la mejilla del moreno y sus dedos descendieron por su rostro hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios. Se acercó más a él, con la intención de besarle, pero cuando su boca estaba a menos de un centímetro de los labios del pirata, él aparto su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa Killian? ¿No quieres que te bese? —preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

— No es eso Swan, claro que quiero que me beses. Tus besos fueron mi única esperanza durante estos días en los que la muerte era mi inminente destino —contestó apartando la mirada de los verdes ojos de Emma.

— ¿Entonces, qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Sucede algo más? — Sujetó fuertemente la cara de Killian con su mano y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos —.Puedes contarme lo que quieras, confía en mí —Esas últimas palabras casi fueron un susurro.

— No, no pasa nada más, solo que necesito hablar contigo. Durante el tiempo que he estado bajo el dominio de Gold he tenido mucho miedo, Emma.

— Eso es normal Killian, creías que ibas a morir — Su mano izquierda seguía enredándose entre los mechones de su oscura cabellera y rozando su cuello —pero no debes preocuparte más, Gold ya no está en Storybrook, no volverá a hacerte daño.

— Emma, no tenía miedo a morir, si no a no volver a verte — Acarició su rostro y suavemente aparto un rubio mechón de su cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Recorrió con su mano todo su cabello hasta llegar a su cintura —.He estado muchas veces al borde de la muerte y no me importaba morir porque no tenía nada ni a nadie que perder, pero ahora no te quiero perderte a ti, no podría soportarlo —dijo Killian.

Emma tampoco quería perderlo a él, no tendría la fuerza necesaria para perder a nadie más. Y menos a Killian, que aunque le costase aceptarlo se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida.

Cuando era más joven y estaba sola sufría porque no tenía a nadie a quien querer y nadie que la quería a ella, pero ahora que tenía una familia y estaba rodeada de persona que le importaban, sufría con la idea de poder perderles. Amar es demasiado complicado.

— Tu rostro era la única imagen que ocupaba mi mente cuando Gold me obligaba a hacer sus sucios encargos —Continuó hablando Killian —.Cuando comprimía mi corazón entre sus manos un horrible dolor llenaba mi pecho y recorría todo mi cuerpo, haciendo casi imposible mantenerme en pie. Pero lo hacía, porque el recuerdo de tu voz me daba la fuerza necesaria para soportarlo — Su mirada se hacía más intensa con cada palabra.

— Killian, lo siento —dijo ella con tristeza —.Debí darme cuenta antes de que algo te estaba pasando, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido: Elsa, el hechizo de Ingrid...

— No me pidas perdón —Pidió él interrumpiéndola.

Killian apartó su mano de la cintura de Emma, y agarró la mano de ella que había dejado de jugar con su pelo, y ahora estaba sobre el hombro de él y la poso sobre su pecho.

— ¿Los sientes, Emma? —Le preguntó mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada sobre los brillantes ojos de ella —Son los latidos de mi corazón y tú eres la única razón de que vuelva a sentirlos. Pero no por haberme devuelto mi corazón hoy, si no por aparecer en mi vida. Antes de ti en mi pecho solo quedaban los pedazos de un corazón que Rumple destruyó cuando aplastó entre sus sucias manos el de Milah. Pero tú me lo has devuelto con cada beso, con cada caricia... Así que no me pidas perdón.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Sentía que debía esperar y escuchar todo lo que Killian quería decirle. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, para entenderla y consolarla, ahora era su turno.

—Hoy cuando estaba en la torre del reloj con Rumple y él sujetaba fuertemente mi corazón, apretándolo cada vez más, por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos vividos a tu lado —Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar hondamente- y cuando todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron, yo solo podía pensar en que nunca te había dicho lo que siento por ti.

— No es necesario, Killian, ambos sabemos cuáles son nuestros sentimientos —interrumpió Emma. No sabía si estaba preparada para hablar de lo que sentía, era algo que a Emma le costaba y no hacía con mucha frecuencia.

— Yo lo necesito —dijo él, incrementando el volumen de su voz —.Iba a morir, nunca más volvería a verte y tú no sabrías que te amo —Su voz era temblorosa y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Emma se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras. Ni un pequeño cambio en la expresión de su rostro. Pero en su mente fueron un detonante de sentimientos y recuerdos. Y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar.

— Te amo, Emma! —exclamó aliviado, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba decirselo —Por favor dime si me quieres, necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo —suplicó Killian.

La mano de Emma continuaba sobre el pecho de él. Estaba concentrada en sus latidos, cualquier pensamiento se había desvanecido de su mente y solo podía sentir las intensas pulsaciones del corazón de Killian, que se aceleraron sin control cuando él dijo esas dos palabras.

Cualquier duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia Killian había desaparecido con esas palabras. Y estaba preparada para decirle lo que sentía realmente por él.

Emma apartó la mano del pecho de Killian, la colocó sobre su hombro y suavemente descendió por todo su brazo acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos hasta coger su mano, que poso sobre la cazadora de frío cuero que cubría su torso, era gruesa pero no impedía que él pudiese sentir los latidos del corazón de Emma.

Ambos estaban frente a frente y sus miradas eran muy intensas. Había un incómodo y desesperante silencio entre ellos dos, pero ella decidió romperlo.

— Te amo —dijo Emma con la voz temblorosa —¿Lo sientes? Mi corazón se acelera como el tuyo con esas palabras, siento lo mismo que tú, Killian.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios —No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Emma.

— Yo también soy feliz —Ambos sonreían, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

— Tenía miedo a decírtelo y que te alejaras de mí —confesó él.

—Sé que muchas veces te he apartado de mi lado y he sido muy dura contigo pero tenía miedo. La primera vez que me enamoré todo salió mal —Su rostro se entristeció al recordar esos momentos de su pasado-no quiero volver a sufrir —Bajó lentamente la mirada.

Killian colocó su dedo índice sobre el mentón de ella y levanto suavemente su rostro, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

— Yo nunca te haré sufrir, amor —dijo él, devolviendo la sonrisa a sus —.Te lo prometo.

Killian le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Emma, que posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, dejando caer su rubia melena sobre los masculinos hombros del pirata. Cerró sus ojos y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Killian acarició dulcemente el rostro de Emma, posó su cabeza sobre la de ella y respiró hondamente, estar entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba lo hacía realmente feliz.

**Hola a todos ;-)**

**Aquí os dejo mi primer One-shot y como no podría ser de otra manera es Captain Swan. Y he decido escribir sobre el capítulo "Heroes and Villains" porque las última escena de Emma y Hook se me hizo muy corta (como todas las escenas CS) y necesitaba una conversación profunda sobre lo ocurrido y sobre sus sentimientos. Quiero agradecerle a Noe por ayudarme en todo y a vosotros por leerme. Espero que os guste. CAPTAIN SWAN TRUE LOVE.**


End file.
